Nico's mystery girl
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: *Takes place during The Titan's Course* Nico meets a new girl at camp one and there's something about her that he can't explain. He wants to get to know her but she just pushes him away everytime he tries. Can he find out what's wrong with her? Or will he just ignore her with time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who is she?

Finally got this story to be its own; request from Shiranai Astune.

Nico's POV

Bianca and the others have been gone for a few hours and I'm worried. What if Percy doesn't protect her? What if she dies? No. Percy promised that that it wouldn't happen.

"Nico!" I turn and see one of the Stolls coming towards me.

"Yes?" I ask; this better not be some kind of prank. Because if it is-

"Chiron wants to see you in the big house." I nod and head for the four story building.

I wonder what Chiron wants. Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?

...

When I enter the Big House I see Chiron at the fire, thank gods he was in his mortal form, it was a magical wheel chair that keeps his horse half inside, I'm still having trouble believing in the multiple gods thing. I thought it was all a fake game, boy was I way off.

"You wanted to see me?" I say, he doesn't even look at me.

"Yes, Nico come sit." I do as told and sit on the couch he offers me some hot chocolate and I take it. "Nico, do you know why I called you here?"

I shake my head side to side signaling that I didn't. "Did you find out who my immortal parent is?" Honestly I was nervous asking that. According to the Athena campers either Thalia or Percy will one day save the world or be the cause of our demise.

"No no no. There's this camper that seems to be very...well ninja like."

"What do you mean?"

"One minute someone could see her at the camp fire then when you turn away, even for a split second, she's somewhere else. She is very mysterious, she doesn't allow anyone to get to know her."

"And you're telling me this why?..."

"I have a feeling that you may be the person to be the first person to get close to her."

"Why doesn't she talk to people? It's not like she's a child of Hades!" I snap a little.

"She isn't a child of Hades; but she's close. Her father is Thanatos. As for not speaking to people...well...no one has ever heard her speak." Before I can ask why he continues. "She was in a very traumatizing accident years ago. From what she's told us it was a real life horror movie."

"I thought you said no one has ever heard her speak?!"

"She speaks by using a magic notepad and pen; the notepad doesn't run out of paper and the pen has unlimited ink. And no her pen cant change into a sword like Percy's can."

"And you think I'm going to get close to her how?..."

"Her father visited the Oracle a year ago (1). He told me that the Oracle said that his daughter will have an important role in a war. War is coming and she might be able to help Thalia or Percy. If you want you may leave."

"You're not going to tell me what she looks like?"

"You'll know her when you see her."

I storm out of there pretty angry.

...

It has been two hours since my talk with Chiron and I was mad. I spent some of my time alone, at the beach, in the forest (not to far from the entrance so I didn't get lost), and at the camp fire (I guess they keep it going all day, when everyone is up, so when campers want to hang around it they can.) and everytime I had a feeling someone was watching me but everytime I turned to see who it was no one was there and it was getting on my nerves.

It was dark when I heard the horn being blown for dinner. When I get up from the bench I was sitting on, I was at the camp fire, my legs were numb. When I get up to leave I see a girl near the stadium she's tall and very beautiful. She has neat jet black hair, fair skin and blood red eyes. She has a white scrunchy that was obviously tied halfway. Along sleeved white shirt that didn't cover her shoulders with spaghetti straps, a long knee length black skirt, whit stockings and black leather shoes.

Who is she? Is she the girl Chiron told me about? That I don't know. But what I do know is that I think I might be in love.


	2. Who is he?

Chapter 2: Who is he?

Thanatha's POV

Yesterday was the first day I saw that boy. He had shaggy black hair that made him look like he had just rolled out of bed. He had black clothes on and looked like he was built for the military. Could he be one of the two new people that Annabeth, Percy and Thalia rescued with Grover?

I think back to when Percy had arrived back at camp.

...

I was at the beach when I saw him. He looked really upset; like someone ripped out his heart. I look look around and see that Annabeth isn't here. Did she leave to go to her family? No that's ridiculous she's always at Camp Half-Blood during school breaks. I heard the Hunters sat that Artemis went on a hunt by herself; she claimed to have said that only an immortal could do it not a job for her hunters.

I then see Zoë Nightshade. Keeping her parentage must be difficult; being the daughter of Atlas and being Artemis' lieutenant for over a thousand years. I'm almost certain that only Artemis knows her heritage.

"Hello Thanatha," I jump and see Zoë right behind me.

"What do you want?" I write.

"To make thou an offer of course." I raise my eyebrow. "Join the hunt. It is fun."

"What if I like a boy though?"

She looked at the paper and then laughed as if it was one of the most silliest things she's ever read. I looked at my writing and to be honest it wasn't silly, what if I did like a boy?

"Thana I am telling you: liking a boy is no good for thee. Boys break girls hearts for no reason! Trust me when liking boys girls are only asking for trouble." Could she be right? Could only liking a boy only cause me trouble? "Thou shall give thee sometime to think about it."

I sit down on a rock as she leaves. I start writing a pros and cons list for joining the hunt.

Pros: Immortality

Cons: I'm only with girls, I'll hardly get to be at camp, I'm sleeping somewhere different every night, and not get to see who the mystery boy is...

Looking at the very last one of the cons I knew. I knew I was never going to join the hunt.

*end flashback*

...

It was dark and Percy had taken the invisible cap, along with Blackjack, to follow the hunters. I then enter the Hermes Cabin and I saw that mystery boy sleeping. I quickly get to my space and head to sleep. Thank the gods Hypnos is my uncle. But one thing bothers me why do I have a feeling that that boy is going to be important to me.

...

To .23 Yes Nico is gay. But this is a request and he isn't gay in this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Did I fall in love?

Nico's POV

I woke up the next morning in the Hermes Cabin and it is crowded. Why cant the gods just claim all of their children so there's less room? I mean I guess the minor gods' kids can't sleep anywhere else except here but that doesn't give the main gods an excuse.

Sitting up I see that Thanatha is sleeping about a foot or two away from me. I would blush by how close we would be if there weren't so many kids in between us.

"Hey Nico," I hear and the Stolls. Good thing they're together otherwise I would have a fifty-fifty chance of getting it right on who I was talking to. "Stop staring or else your love bug is going to get worse." The tallest one (who was it? Travis? Conner? Oh why did Hermes have to have two children that were full-blooded brothers?) says.

Wait. Love bug? With who? Did they mean Thanatha? I mean I've only know her for about a day; but in love? Do people even fall in love that quick? I mean in movies and books sure. But in real life? Yeah right.

"Yeah your love bug." The smaller one says. "Y'know since you're in love with Thanatha." He nudges me.

"I'm not in love with her." I roll my eyes.

"Oh sure you're not." They sing. "Any who if you want to know if you are in love visit the Aphrodite Cabin; specifically ask for Silena Beauregard she'll let you know if you're in love." Then they leave; no doubt to prank.

...

During free-time I go to the Aphrodite Cabin and ask for Silena like the twins suggested.

"Yes?" She asks as I enter. "Can I help you?"

"Uh yes, please. You see I like this girl but I've only known her for a day. But two of my cabin mates think that I'm in love with her."

She nods then tells me to take a seat on the edge of her bed. "Let me see." She disappears to the bathroom for a few moments then comes out wearing one of those dress thingy-I believe that it's called a Sari. It's pink with gold lining. "Sit still."

She starts spinning around on her feet and throws pink glitter in the air that fall on to me. She starts to do this weird belly dance. She moves her arms from side to side all while her eyes are closed.

When she stops she stares at me and her eyes are like she was surprised by something awful. "What? What's the verdict?" That answer is easy it's either yes or no. I mean it's not like I'm in love with Thalia or Percy Or Annabeth.

"You're-you're in love with Thanatha."

I'm what?! No this can't be true. I shake my head. I mean I've only known her for a day how can I be in love that quick? I decide not to judge it. I mean she is a child of Aphrodite so if she says I'm in love who am I to argue?

I thank Silena then leave the cabin but as soon as I step outside I see Thanatha. Crap. Does she see me? Does she think I like a child of Aphrodite? I have no clue but her eyes are pretty clear: She's upset as she holds back she runs off.

Great. I probably just screwed up big time. Well this day can't get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Am I jealous?

A/N: Okay so on the last chapter I had Nico say that it wasn't like he was in love with Thalia (for Thalico shippers reading this) Percy (for the books/ and Percy/ Nico shippers) or Annabeth (again for the books or for any Annabeth/ Nico shippers reading). Just thought that I'd clear it up if there was any confusion. Also The Blood Of Olympus is out and I am dying to read it. Okay lets continue.

...

It was free time for the Hermes Cabin so I was just wondering around the camp. When I was getting ready to leave the Cabin area when I see Nico step out of the Aphrodite Cabin. What would he be doing in there? Could...could he like one of Aphrodite's children?

Tears start to sting my eyes at that very thought. But what can I do? I can't control who he likes and if he likes one of Aphrodite's children who am I to stop him?

I realize that he's staring at me and I run out there and as far as my legs can carry me. When I stop I realize that I'm in the forest. Gods. Chiron always told us to never come in here and if we did we shouldn't be alone or we should be armed. Well I'm alone and unarmed. Well this great.

But since I'm alone I let the tears fall. I may not be the biggest fan of the Aphrodite's (mostly because a good majority of them are bubbly and giggly) but if Nico (who never appeared to be interested in to people who are bubbly and giggly) likes an Aphrodite child I can't stop him.

"Thanatha? Thanatha?" I hear someone shout. I just sit still. I'm practically numb from the running I had done from the cabins to well...some part of the forest. I hear bushes rustle and a boy no more than twelve with dark hair and messy hair wearing an avatar jacket appears. Nico.

"Thanatha?" He says. "Jeez Thanatha don't scare me like that." I don't like look at him and I can tell that he has no clue what to say. "I mean the whole camp is worried. We've been searching for you for hours; it's dinner time."

Dinner time? Already? I guess crying your feelings out can really pass the time if you need it to.

"Come on, we should probably get you back to camp so you can eat." He offers me his hand and I take it.

...

When we reach camp Chiron is the first to see is and trots over. I can tell that he's upset that I went into the forest alone but he doesn't punish me as sees the tear stains on my cheeks.

As we sit Nico offers me the plates. Plates that have steak, salad, mashed potatoes and other delicious foods that sound really good right now as we're stuck in winter. As we eat I keep thinking back to free time and Nico leaving the Aphrodite Cabin. Does he like one of them? Is trying to find love? I don't know. But then I think of one last question one I know the answer to:

Am I jealous?

Yes. I'm jealous because it seems that all of the Aphrodite kids get the person they like or get their favorite couples (they're currently working on Travis and Katie, Percy and Annabeth, and Silena and Charlie) together.

Do I believe that they'll try to get me and Nico together? Yes and No.

No because he probably likes one of them. And yes but if they do one of them is bound to try to break us up (at least Drew and whoever she threatens will try to.).


End file.
